Orc Warmonger
Orc Warmonger CR 12 XP 19,200 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +22 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 11, flat-footed 25 (+7 armor, +1 Dex, +8 natural) hp 212 (17d8+136) Fort +13, Ref +6, Will +14 OFFENSE Speed 50 ft. Melee large vicious greatclub +24/+19/+14 (2d8+2d6+19) Ranged large mwk orc hornbow +14 (3d6+13) Special Attacks powerful charge (greatclub, 3d8+3d6+26), Awesome Blow (2d6+13) STATISTICS Str 36, Dex 13, Con 26, Int 7, Wis 14, Cha 8 Base Atk +12; CMB +27; CMD 38 Feats Awesome Blow, Cleave, Critical Focus, Diehard, Endurance, Improved Bull Rush, Iron Will, Power Attack, Staggering Critical Skills Perception +22 Languages Common, Orc; SQ flash of brutality, powerful build; SPECIAL ABILITIES Flash of Brutality (Su) Once per day as a swift action, an orc warmonger can gain a burst of savage inspiration. When it does, it doubles the threat range of all weapons, natural attacks, and rock attacks it makes until the start of its next turn. Furthermore, once per day, when the warmonger reaches 0 or fewer hit points and is conscious because of its Diehard feat, this ability recharges, allowing it to use the ability a second time that same day. Powerful Build (Ex) The physical stature of the orc farhunter lets him function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever the orc farhunter is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), he is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. An orc farhunter is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. An orc farhunter can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. These benefits stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Scarred Hide (Ex) The body of an orc warmonger is covered in crisscrossing layers of thick scars from constant battle toughening its skin and granting it a natural armor bonus equal to its Constitution modifier. EQUIPMENT +1 Agile Breastplate Large Vicious Greatclub (deals 1d6 damage to wielder on a hit) Large Masterwork Orc Hornbow FEATS Awesome Blow: As a standard action, the orc warmonger may perform an awesome blow combat maneuver. If the maneuver succeeds against a corporeal opponent of size large or smaller, its opponent takes 2d6+13 damage, is knocked flying 10 feet in a direction of the warmonger's choice and falls prone. The warmonger can only push the opponent in a straight line, and the opponent can’t move closer to the warmonger than the square it started in. If an obstacle prevents the completion of the opponent’s move, the opponent and the obstacle each take 1d6 points of damage, and the opponent is knocked prone in the space adjacent to the obstacle. Cleave: As a standard action, the orc warmonger can make a single attack at its full base attack bonus against a foe within reach. If it hits, the warmonger deals damage normally and can make an additional attack at its full base attack bonus against a foe that is adjacent to the first and also within reach. The warmonger can only make one additional attack per round with this feat. When it uses this feat, the warmonger takes a –2 penalty to its Armor Class until its next turn. Critical Focus: The orc warmonger receives a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Diehard: When the orc warmonger's hit point total is below 0, but it is not dead, it automatically stabilizes. The warmonger does not need to make a Constitution check each round to avoid losing additional hit points and may choose to act as if it were disabled, rather than dying. The warmonger must make this decision as soon as it is reduced to negative hit points (even if it is not its turn). If it does not choose to act as if it were disabled, the warmonger immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, the warmonger is staggered. It can take a move action without further injuring itself but if it performs any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some swift actions, such as casting a quickened spell) the warmonger take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If its negative hit points are equal to or greater than its Constitution score, the warmonger immediately dies. Endurance: The orc warmonger gains a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold its breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. The warmonger may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Improved Bull Rush: The orc warmonger does not provoke attacks of opportunity when performing a bull rush combat maneuver. In addition, it receives a +2 bonus on checks made to bull rush a foe. The warmonger also receives a +2 bonus to its Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to bull rush it. Iron Will: The orc warmonger get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Power Attack: The orc warmonger can choose to take a –4 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +8 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if the warmonger is making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times its Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if the warmonger is making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. The warmonger must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until the warmonger's next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Staggering Critical: Whenever the orc warmonger scores a critical hit, the target becomes staggered for 1d4+1 rounds. A successful Fortitude save reduces the duration to 1 round. The DC of this Fortitude save is 22. The effects of this feat do not stack. Additional hits instead add to the duration.